Zero to Sixty
by kurosora1984
Summary: Who knew he could get into that? Sequel to Quite Different, Quite Nice commissioned by Crashley. AkuRoku. Open relationship warning, for part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So this is a sequel to **Quite Different, Quite Nice**, commissioned by the lovely **Crashley**! She wanted to see where Axel and Roxas' relationship would go from there (because _of course_ it's gonna, these two will never be stopped by a little problem like both of them being bottoms!) so here you have a two-parter that picks up where QDQN left off.

Hope you guys like! :D

* * *

><p>For a few weeks after the beginning of their "arrangement," Roxas usually met Axel at the club. They'd hang out, drink, chat, laugh, and cruise for men together. Sometimes Axel got one; sometimes Roxas did. And sometimes neither of them had any luck, so they'd go get a room together and "console" each other with a few of the toys Roxas kept handy.<p>

At first, when Axel left with a man's arm wrapped around him, groping his ass, Roxas would get a little jealous that Axel was getting laid, while Roxas hadn't found a good partner yet. After a while, that…changed.

Of course, Roxas preferred a real cock over a dildo any day. But eventually, he started to feel like the guys he slept with just weren't as much _fun_ as Axel. They didn't kiss like Axel did, they didn't moan like Axel did, and they weren't as funny and cute and sexy and easy to be around as Axel was. They were good-looking enough, and they were willing to fuck him, so there was that. But as much as Roxas liked _that_, he was starting to _dislike_ having other people interrupt his time with Axel.

Roxas had an idea, once, and decided to try something. He grinned at Axel, leaning against his warm body and speaking into his ear, "See those two guys over there?"

Axel glanced. "The ones watching us?"

Roxas ran his hand up Axel's thigh, glancing to the side. "Uh huh," he breathed, inching closer.

"They're kinda hot…what about them?"

"Bet you they'll come over here if we start making out."

Axel grinned. "You're on." Then he stuck his tongue in Roxas' mouth.

Smoothly and easily, they moved into each other, hands touching, caressing, knowing just where to go. Axel's kiss was hot and slow – tantalizing. Roxas watched his face as they made out, and he watched Axel slide his gaze over to the two men. With a chuckle, Axel purred into his mouth, "Aww, damn. You win." He didn't sound even a little disappointed.

The men liked what they saw – even more when they found out Roxas and Axel were both bottoms. That was kinky and hot, as Roxas had suspected it would be.

He got to leave with Axel that night, _and_ get laid.

They played on the kink the two men shared and made out some more once they got to a hotel room. Then they stripped each other, groping and fondling and grinding and tempting the two tops with hot, lustful glances and wanting moans. They did such a good job, their tops both volunteered to rim them, and Roxas enjoyed being able to keep kissing Axel while his hole was probed with a hot, wet tongue. He also liked watching Axel's reactions as the other man stretched him.

The best part of the night, however, had to be when they were on their knees on the bed, chests pressed together, kissing sloppily and both getting fucked. Roxas' man had a thick cock, and the stretch as he pounded into Roxas was blissful. From the hot groans Axel made as he writhed on his man's dick, it looked like he was having a good time too. When they came, they shot their orgasms all over each other, frotting slowly in the sticky mess as the tops climaxed one after the other. Roxas wasn't paying that much attention anymore though – not like he could feel his man cum inside a condom anyway. He was slowly sinking into a soft kiss, Axel's hands rubbing his hips and stomach while Roxas caressed his shoulders and chest, and when their eyes met, glowing with satisfaction, it was almost like he could pretend it had been Axel inside him the whole time.

_Axel would have been much bigger, though…_

Well, nothing was perfect.

It wasn't long after that that they sort of started skipping the club. Roxas found that if he went out with Axel, he wasn't in the mood to hook up with a stranger as much anymore. So he started going out with friends again, or by himself, in an effort to get laid on a Friday night. The first night he did that and still didn't have sex, he was so horny by Sunday afternoon that he called Axel and invited him over. Axel was thrilled, and they played with Roxas' toys until late evening. They used dildos, his vibrator, lots of lube, and almost all of the tingly lube – and Axel ordered pizza as a thank you, and an apology because now Roxas had to buy more lube.

It was the most fun he'd probably ever had.

A new pattern formed for a while, and that pattern involved a _lot_ of Sunday afternoons in Roxas' bedroom. When Axel had a big enough toy in him, he sucked cock like he was starving for it. All Roxas needed to do was finger himself a little, and he'd ejaculate into Axel's greedy mouth over and over. At times like that, he felt something totally new – swept away, like he was outside himself. Out of control, wild with lust, trusting in Axel to give him what he craved. Almost…_surrendered._ To lust, pleasure…_Axel._ It was incredible.

He also learned that he liked – no, _loved_ – being the one to put toys into Axel. As he watched Axel's loosened and lubricated hole stretch to take in the thick plastic toy, his mouth would water and his cock drool precum. When they toy bottomed out, Axel's cock would twitch a little, and Roxas had never in his life thought that he would enjoy doing something like that as much as he did.

When they both had something thick inside them – preferably vibrating with a low hum – they'd suck each other's cocks hungrily. Or they'd frot, rubbing together in a mess of slippery lube and sticky fluids, hard, peaked nipples catching against each other now and then. Sometimes Roxas would take advantage of being shorter and start sucking and nibbling Axel's nipples – and when he did that, often Axel would make a strangled sound like a choked-off sob and two huge hands would grab fistfuls of Roxas' ass and _squeeze_. Squeeze and rub so that the plug inside him shifted, and Roxas would throw his head back, gasping…and cumming…and shooting creamy white over sweaty skin, cumming, _cumming_, biting Axel's nipples and feeling the warm splash of his cum as he moaned in that sexy deep voice and everything went tight and hot and tingly…

Until they collapsed, spent – another "lazy" Sunday afternoon of masturbating with toys. Another encounter more intense than the last good, hard fuck Roxas had had with someone else.

He tried and tried, but he couldn't find anyone like Axel. Eventually, he wasn't trying that hard anymore. He wasn't going out that much anymore, and when he did go out, he only hooked up if someone _really_ hot came on _really_ strong, in all the right ways…and he was drunk.

That happened maybe once.

Friday night, Saturday night, clubs – most of it fell by the wayside. Within a couple months, it was all about Sunday afternoon…and then Saturdays too. It all started innocently enough.

"You should get your nipples pierced," Roxas had said, rubbing one of them with the tingly lube.

Axel giggled and arched into the touch. "What? No way. It would hurt."

"Mmm, for a bit, yeah…" Roxas pinched lightly and watched Axel's cock thicken. "But they're so sensitive…it would be fun to play with the barbells once they healed." He smirked at Axel, who was looking thoughtful. "I hear it enhances the sensation…"

"Hmmmm…" Axel gave him a doubtful look. "Really? You think?"

"Do it," Roxas purred, moving to lick the other pink nub. "Get them pierced."

"Okay, if you say so." Just like that, Axel gave in. "But you have to come with me," he added in a rush. "For moral support and stuff. And you should get a piercing too."

"I'll think about it," Roxas grinned. "Wanna go on Saturday? My friend went to a place he says is really good, but I don't think they're open on Sunday."

So they went out together, and Roxas got a little green jewel in his navel, and Axel got barbells in his nipples and whimpered about it _endlessly_ afterward. But then they grabbed some food – Roxas paid, as a reward – and then they went back to Roxas' place, and Axel got the vibrator treatment and a hot blow job, also as a reward. He didn't stay over, but he was back the next day, and after that they started hanging out a lot more on Saturdays, and sometimes Sundays started with going shopping or getting lunch or a movie before moving back to Roxas' bed and toys and sweat and mind-blowing orgasms.

He'd started trying out condoms when he was soloing it. Roxas had used them, of course, and often, but he'd rarely actually had one on his dick. They were bloody uncomfortable, he decided after the first try. Putting on was okay, but taking off – especially taking off after an orgasm – was icky. He briefly sent a mental thanks to the men he'd slept with for cleaning up their condoms nicely.

But then again…there was something to be said for not having stains to clean off his comforter. It was nice not to have to grab for some tissues when he was about to cum. Masturbating lasted longer – if he wasn't using the prostate massager, of course. And after a while, Roxas found that condoms didn't feel so odd anymore.

And he hadn't let Axel put toys in himself in a month. When he slid them in that sexy ass, Roxas would feel around a little, grazing Axel's prostate, just because he could, because he knew where it was.

Because he liked the way Axel gasped, green eyes begging.

Axel had recently started fingering him sometimes. Only after a drink or two, and with a condom on his fingers, but it was _something_. And that _something_ was worse than nothing, because it wasn't _enough_. It was smaller than a toy but somehow better, and he wanted more. He wanted to be…connected. They'd done everything together, they knew each other so well. But there was something beginning inside Roxas that needed to be expressed, and he didn't know how.

It was a Saturday, and he hadn't slept with another man in a good six weeks. Over lunch, Axel had complained of a similar dry spell, and they'd had a few beers to feel better about it, knowing that they would feel just fine about it anyway, once they got back to Roxas' place.

Axel was getting handsy before they even got there, and Roxas wasn't inclined to push him off at all. They were kissing before he'd even closed his front door, but it wasn't as fast and impatient as he'd thought it would be. That something inside Roxas was trying to find a voice, and although they were both swelling with arousal, hands all over each other, the kisses they shared on the way to the bedroom were…soft. Deep and seductive, but also slow and sweet. It wasn't the usual _I'm hot for you_ kiss. It was more like, _I think you're wonderful._

Just drunk enough to lose the inhibitions, Axel went down on Roxas before they were even naked. He sucked at the bulge in Roxas' underwear, humming around his erection as Roxas reached down to lazily fiddle with a barbell-studded nipple. Moaning, Axel started stroking himself in his underwear, arching into the touch and moving up a little to lick at the jewel sparkling in Roxas' navel. Then they were peeling each other out of the rest of their clothing.

When had they started moving together like this, so perfectly in sync?

Naked, kissing, slow-frotting…sweating, touching, humming and murmuring and moaning. Roxas had no idea how long they did that, but eventually he realized that they'd forgotten to get the toys and things. He was a little shocked at himself – they always got those first. Either he did, or Axel would grab them if Roxas was busy. He knew where they were. They'd just been…too busy with each other, this time.

He covered the slip with a breathy growl in Axel's ear, "You're getting the plug today, mister." He pulled away with a sexy arch, showing off his glistening, nude body. Axel moaned.

"Tingly lube?" Green eyes all hopeful. Roxas rolled his, grinning.

"Fine."

Axel grinned back, and whispered, "Yay." He watched Roxas from where he was sprawled on the bed. Roxas got the condoms, the favorite tingly lube, and the plug from the closet. Axel was slowly stroking himself when he returned.

"Now now," he chided, kneeling between Axel's legs and pushing his hand aside. "Hands off or else."

Axel purred, obeying the bossy tone. Roxas rewarded him with his mouth, and Axel's cock twitched eagerly as he sucked it down. He went hands-free and bobbed his head slowly a few times as he applied a condom to the plug – made cleanup easier – and lube on top of that.

Then he was prodding the tip of the toy against a yielding hole – a pretty, pretty hole – and Axel was rocking his hips up to meet him, and Roxas was watching, again. Lately, he was always watching that rim stretch, opening, accepting. Lately, he was always wondering just how warm Axel was inside.

In a surreal kind of haze, he watched himself do what he'd always done – push the toy in, move it around, stretch Axel and tease his pleasure spots. Slowly, Roxas started to realize that his heart was racing, his mouth was watering, and his cock was streaming clear fluid, so hard it hurt. But he was a bottom! He didn't…

_Oh, fuck it._

He didn't want to argue with himself right now, that's what.

Slowly, slowly, he pulled the toy free, twisting it and rubbing. Axel didn't want to let it go, so he distracted him with his mouth again, sucking that thick, gloriously hard cock that he still longed to have inside him someday. And maybe someday he would, but it wasn't the most important thing right now. He was ripping into a new condom, rolling it onto his erection, and covering it with fresh lube. Then, with one hand, he reached back and eased the toy into his own ass, working it around until it was all the way in. When he felt the toy rest in place, stretching him just a little and rubbing against his prostate, he sucked his way off Axel's cock and climbed forward, over his body.

Licking each nipple, he played with the barbells as he got into position. His slick, gloved cockhead pressed against Axel's hungry hole. Axel was squirming – the lube was probably tingling inside him so badly that he would be getting desperate by now. His moans confirmed the suspicion – "Oh yes, please, put it back in me, hurry…"

But, as Roxas' cock pressed more firmly against the little opening, Axel frowned and looked up. Through a haze of lust, he seemed to register the position. Green eyes went wide with shock as Roxas looked up and whispered, "That's me."

Axel swallowed hard. "Oh, baby, please don't be teasing," he gasped.

For his answer, Roxas touched their mouths together, tongues meeting briefly…and then he gradually began to _push_.

His cock slipped in with almost no resistance. Axel was so relaxed, so open to him, willing – _eager_. Muscled arms wound around Roxas, pulling him closer. Legs closed behind his ass and pulled him in _deep_. In no time, Roxas sank fully into the warm, tight grasp of Axel's body.

Every inch of Axel's body was trembling, so close Roxas could feel it like it was within him. A shaking hand moved to rest against his face, bringing his eyes to green. Axel was breathing so hard he could barely speak, but he managed to choke out, "Are you…okay?"

Roxas couldn't quite answer, couldn't quite move. He licked his lips and nodded.

Axel nodded too. "Does it…feel good?" It almost sounded like pleading.

Through gritted teeth, Roxas managed, "I don't…know." Gingerly, he pulled his hips back a little, then pushed in. Eyes shut, he tried it again, concentrating. "…Maybe," he grunted.

"If it doesn't feel good for you, I don't want…"

"Yes, you do." Roxas opened his eyes and swallowed. "You want it as much as I do."

Axel bit his lip, staring at him. "Yes I do. I want it. Oh _God_ I want this, you feel _so good_ I can't…_nnnnnghhmmm_ wow." His hand pushed into Roxas' hair, tightening a little. "But seriously. Not if you hate it." He bit his lip again, looking _highly_ reluctant to say – "If you aren't happy…I'm not happy. So pull out."

"I didn't say that." He rocked his hips again, testing the tightness, the resistance. Everything felt awkward. Thrusting felt awkward. The position felt awkward. But it wasn't _bad_ awkward. The plug in his ass touched some nice places whenever he moved. And Axel's heat was seeping into him…and a thought came to Roxas, out of nowhere – _I'm inside him_.

It was scary, and huge, and _good_. It answered the craving, it spoke for that part of himself that had no voice.

"I don't…wanna pull out," he mumbled, half to himself. Pressing a kiss to the center of Axel's chest, he added in a tone of surprise and wonder, "I wanna fuck you."

"Oh my God, baby, fuck me!" Axel arched into him, shuddering like he was on the brink of orgasm.

Suddenly, his heart was racing. Axel was delirious with want, moaning and begging, and Roxas gasped out a half-laugh as he pulled back and thrust, because – _I want to fuck him. I want to give him what he wants._ The revelation was cathartic. He thrust and thrust, and probably didn't do well – it wasn't smooth, it wasn't controlled, it wasn't picking and choosing the best times to hit the best spots. It was just raw and wild rutting, and Roxas watched Axel's face with wide eyes, riding the elation like a drug, like he was high, high on Axel, inside Axel, _fucking Axel_, thrust-thrust-_thrust into Axel_. Fast and rough and wanton, pounding him with sexual abandon he'd never felt with anyone else. Surrendered to it all, like Axel was, and they were _together_.

"Please…oh God…oh please-fuck-please _Roxas!_" Axel's voice cracked – _Are those tears?_ – and his blunt nails dug into the nape of Roxas' neck and his back and Axel's cum hit the underside of Roxas' chin before shooting all over both their chests and stomachs.

Blindsided, Roxas came hard. All that thrusting had driven the plug against his prostate so much it was a wonder he had lasted this long. His orgasm tore him apart. He was shaking, whispering Axel's name over and over with ecstatic urgency, coming inside him, and the whole world was _Axel_, red hair and sweat and big hands and eyes that adored him.

He collapsed onto Axel, weak and boneless, lungs heaving for air. Topping, apparently, could be pretty exhausting. But Axel's big hands were running through his hair, soothing, and when Roxas managed to pick his head up and meet Axel gaze, he felt like a god come to earth, because no one had ever so completely _worshiped_ him before.

"I can't believe you did that for me, baby," Axel sighed, eyes still a little watery. "You didn't have to at all."

"I wanted to," Roxas murmured against Axel's firm, sweaty chest. He felt so very…dazed. He was still inside Axel, softening but staying connected, and he didn't want to move. He had to, of course, but it was difficult. His whole body felt like lead.

He slipped free and leaned back to take the plug out, then gingerly sat on the edge of the bed to remove and dispose of the condom. Grabbing some tissues, Roxas was wiping himself off and about to help Axel do the same when he felt heat against his back and arms winding around him. Axel nibbled at his neck, hugging him from behind, and his voice carried a grin. "Does this mean you'll be my top, now?"

Roxas snorted, rolling his eyes but grinning tiredly. "Axel, I had to put a plug in my ass to even cum. I think I'm still pretty much a bottom."

The hands and arms shifted as Axel sat up a bit more, and Roxas knew he was frowning in concern without even looking. "I told you, if you didn't like it…"

"I know. I didn't say that. I _did_ cum, after all." Roxas pointed at the tied-off condom in the trash. "See?"

"Hmm." Axel shifted as Roxas moved to lie back down. He followed, scooting close and pressing his front to Roxas' side. "So…I don't get it. You're still a bottom, you liked it, but in a just-this-once way?"

"Eh." Roxas winced. "I guess…no? I mean, I could see myself doing it again. It's not what I want most," he trailed a finger along Axel's flaccid shaft with a sly smirk, "but it was good. With you. I can't imagine doing it with anyone else, but…" he smiled at Axel, "…you're special."

And that was what he said, because he didn't know of a better way to say it. Because Axel _was_ special, but at the same time, none of the traditional labels that meant "special" seemed right. Something about Axel called for roses and firelight, but Roxas didn't want to whip those things out to proclaim his undying lust for his Best Sex Friend. And what else could he say? They had an open relationship, and that was already a lot for two bottoms.

"Well," Axel smirked, "I _am_ pretty special." He preened a little, stretching his sexy naked body, but then he kissed Roxas, and something about that said _**You**__ are special_ instead.

_Maybe I'll just…not tell him about the other guys._

Or the _lack_ of them, actually, but Roxas was busy kissing.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks following, Roxas totally gave up other men. He dropped his excuses – _Well, I just haven't felt like hooking up in a while, I'll get back to it._ – and decided to just admit it to himself. He wasn't going out anywhere without Axel. He wasn't going to fuck anyone else but Axel. He didn't know about _forever_, but he had no immediate plans to look for other men now, and no desire to. Even the promise of a thick cock inside him was stale if it had to be someone else's.

Other people were boring. Axel was fun. They hung out every weekend now, and sometimes more than that. Axel spent the night most Saturdays. Roxas liked nothing better than to wake up naked in Axel's arms. There were always kisses waiting for him, sometimes a lazy bit of sex, and certainly smiles and tender touches. It was beginning to not feel like sex friends so much anymore.

But he didn't know where Axel was in all this. He didn't ask Axel what he did on Friday nights. And – typically, perhaps – he didn't want to lose this. He wanted things to stay the way they were. Roxas didn't do blind leaps and wild gambles.

Axel did, when the prize was worth it, but Roxas hadn't learned that yet.

In the space of a month, Roxas topped twice more. Each time, it got a little better. Axel never asked him to do it, but he _thanked_ him passionately. Roxas never asked Axel to do it either. He just did it when he felt like it. Practice improved things, but it still wasn't Roxas' favorite thing to do. Just sometimes, when he didn't feel like playing…when he wanted to be _together_…

It was a complete surprise when Axel called him on a Friday afternoon. "Hey, um, are you busy tonight? Wanna grab some dinner?"

_Dinner? On a Friday?_ Drinks or the club would have made more sense – odd sense, because they hadn't done that in a while, but they _had_ done it. Dinner on a Friday night was like…date stuff.

"…Yeah, okay." Roxas only hesitated a beat. "Where do I meet you?"

"Um, actually, I thought I'd just pick you up on my way there?"

"Okay…if you want to. Where are we going?"

"Uh, sort of a nicer place, if that's okay. I got a gift card…thingy. Or something."

Roxas frowned. This was getting weird. Not _bad_ weird – he was absolutely happy to be having dinner with Axel. But it was definitely unusual, and Roxas wondered what was going on.

Axel was evading questions, though, so he dropped it. Axel gave him a time and Roxas agreed and they hung up. Then Roxas made a note to check that his slacks were clean and unwrinkled when he got home. Apparently he needed to dress for a date.

So he did, in slacks and a dark blue button-down. Axel picked him up on time, and Roxas' jaw dropped a little when they pulled in to the restaurant – or rather, the _hotel. _ The Fillmore Grande, quite possibly the most expensive, ridiculously classy place in town, with fine dining to match. Roxas felt a little under-dressed, actually. Most men here wore suits, if not tuxedos. Axel, at least, was dressed much like he was, so at least they stood out together.

It was a date, no doubt about it.

There was candlelight and soft music and wine – Axel had more than half the bottle by himself – and they sat under the glass dome and watched the sunset fade into black and the sky become awash with stars. Roxas spent the night torn between being ravenously curious about what this meant and just plain captivated by vivid green eyes.

Over the last of dessert and the soft glow of the candles, Axel reached over and gently took his hand. Roxas blinked up in surprise, heart pounding. Hell, if this was Axel's way of asking him out for real, he was _so_ okay with that. And Axel could have _whatever_ he wanted after this. Roxas would top for a week – _gladly._

But instead, Axel leaned over the little table and murmured in a low, intimate voice, "We're staying here tonight, okay?" His fingers played with Roxas'. "I already got the room and all. Hope you don't mind."

"Hell no, I don't," Roxas beamed, squeezing Axel's fingers lightly. "But I didn't bring any of my things…"

"I got a few things up in the room already. Checked in earlier." Then Axel tugged, leaning in, and taking the cue, Roxas leaned over too, until Axel could just barely whisper in his ear, "I want you to take whatever you want, tonight. If you…want something from me…take it. I'm all yours."

Eyes wide, Roxas pulled back enough to stare. "Anything?"

Axel's eyes were hazy with wine, but there was no mistaking the understanding in them. "_Anything_."

Well. Not much else needed to be said, after that. At least, Roxas couldn't think of much of anything to say. He could barely _breathe_. They soon left the table – Axel finished off his last glass of wine first – and their hands never parted as they went up to their room, as Axel fished out the keycard, and as the door lock clicked behind them.

Then Axel's warm arms wrapped around him and Roxas felt lips against his temple. "You wanna go wash up? I already did."

"I washed at home, before you picked me up," Roxas breathed. He was looking up, nose brushing against Axel's. Breaths hot against parted lips.

"Okay." Axel swallowed, then tugged him forward. "Okay."

The bed was huge and inviting – Roxas only noticed it with the edges of his vision. Mostly he was just staring at Axel, feeling a little bit of _Dear God, I forgot he was this hot. How did I forget I was fucking a guy this hot? _Axel tugged again, turning him, and Roxas found himself facing a table covered in "things." Three bottles of various kinds of lube. A box of condoms. A token dildo, and a vibrating plug. And then – _Handcuffs?_ And rope – a long coil of silken rope. Roxas was interested enough to move away a little and trail his fingers over it. It felt soft, but strong. Then he picked up the condoms. "They're all…in your size," he murmured, turning back to Axel.

With a broad, tipsy smile, Axel replied, "I just…figured."

For a heartbeat, he just stared. Then, Roxas felt himself slip gently and easily into the role he knew they both wanted. "You figured…that this would please your master?"

Green eyes went unfocused for a moment. Axel moaned. "Yes…" he breathed.

Roxas picked up the handcuffs. "Well, your master wants you naked. Strip."

With a combination of quick and efficient and slow and sexy, Axel did. The boring things like shoes and socks vanished in a heartbeat, but his shirt took a long time to unbutton. Axel revealed his beautiful toned chest a little at a time, arching to make the fabric slide away with a particularly alluring ripple. When his chest was bare and his shirt gone, Axel slowly dragged down the zipper on his slacks and stepped out of them. Easing his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, he teased them down too, revealing little glimpses of skin, the base of his cock, then a little more – slowly, slowly, until the boxers finally dropped too low. His cock jumped up, half hard already, and Roxas purred his approval at the sight. He'd spent ages trying not to notice how hung Axel was – just to keep himself from wanting it too badly. But now…he _looked_.

"Hold out your hands," he breathed, and Axel did it. Roxas locked him in, eyes devouring Axel's body, especially his flushed penis. Then he led him to the bed, murmuring directions. This was going to be the night that his fantasy came true – the one he'd had since he met Axel.

"You're a very good slave, aren't you, boy? I should have known – you cost me a fortune at the bazar." With a yank, he directed Axel onto the bed. "Lie on your back."

"Yes, master," Axel breathed, face reddening. Roxas grabbed the rope.

"I'm going to use you to my heart's content tonight, my pretty toy," he purred, binding Axel's wrists to the headboard. He grasped Axel's cock with one hand. "I'm going to enjoy this big tool you've got until I drain your balls dry."

"I am glad my cock pleases you, master," Axel softly, meekly answered. "I hope you will use me for your pleasure whenever you want."

He chuckled, biting his lip. _Fuck, he's good at the roll-playing_. "Oh, I will, my slave. You exist to service _me_, now. Your purpose is to fill me with this hot cock until I can't walk anymore."

Axel's breathing stuttered, his limbs shaking for a moment, nervousness crossing his face before he managed a "Yes, master" that didn't sound quite as confident as before. Roxas decided to back off on the dirty talk. _He_ was enjoying it, but he needed to remember that this was Axel's first time doing this – and if Roxas came on too strong, he might scare Axel into never wanting to top again.

So instead of pushing things, Roxas leaned forward with a whispered "Good boy" and caught Axel's mouth in a deep, lustful kiss.

That seemed to do the trick. Roxas felt Axel's whole body relax as he eagerly kissed back. He tasted like wine – now Roxas thought he could guess why Axel had drunk so much. This was…a little scary, yet Axel had told him to take whatever he wanted. That put a lot of responsibility on Roxas, and he intended to prove that he deserved that trust. While making Axel cum harder than he ever had, if possible.

Drawing back for a moment, Roxas gave Axel a sexy smirk before getting off the bed and selecting which toys he wanted to use tonight. He brought them all over to the bed and piled them beside Axel, within reach. Axel noted his choices and his face lit up, pretty green eyes finding his, wide and sparkling happily. Roxas winked, then straddled Axel's naked groin and started to strip off his own clothing.

Just to be sweet, he made it as much of a show as Axel had. Inch by inch, his smooth chest was revealed, his flat stomach, his arms as the shirt slid away and landed on the floor with a little toss. Roxas watched Axel flush and lick his lips as Roxas unzipped and eased his slacks down, exposing himself. He let his cock and balls fall out and rest on Axel's stomach before he finished taking the pants off. "Tell me you like what you see," he murmured. "Tell me how pretty I am, and make it dirty."

"Master," Axel breathed, "you are _beautiful._ Your body makes me so hard for you…and your penis looks so tasty. I want to suck on your cock…want to taste your cum in my mouth…want to watch you shoot your semen all over me…"

Axel's tone didn't sound like his meek, "slave" voice. He sounded totally sincere. Roxas felt warmth fill his chest, his face stretching into a broad grin, in spite of his "master" role. "Very good. You will get everything you asked for, my pet." He launched himself off Axel to remove the last of his clothing – noticing, in the process, that Axel's cock was even more erect than before, now arching up off his stomach. Roxas licked his lips. He was _finally_ going to feel that monster inside him. The very idea make him shiver, but he needed to focus on Axel. Taking his thickening shaft in one hand, he fondled himself for Axel. "You want to taste this, pet? Want my yummy penis to suck on, want me to fuck your throat? You wanna drink my cum?"

"Yes, _please_, master!" Axel squirmed a little on the bed, his nipples forming little dusky pebbles on his lovely, toned chest – sparkling a little with their tempting jewelry. Roxas couldn't help himself – he bent down to kiss one, then gave the pierced nub a teasing little nip as he pulled away, scooted up close, and pressed his cockhead to Axel's parted, hungry lips.

He barely had to do anything – Axel craned his head forward as far as he could reach and swallowed most of Roxas' cock in one go. Roxas groaned – he'd forgotten how eagerly Axel sucked cock when he was drunk. Whatever plans he'd had to be all "master" and fuck Axel's throat went out the window for a while as Axel fucked his _own_ throat with Roxas' cock, his tongue writhing around the hot shaft, lips tight, throat vibrating with lustful, hungry moans. Roxas could barely coordinate his limbs enough to handle the lube – he dripped some onto the sheets as he slicked up his hand. Then, as Axel continued to slurp his throbbing erection, Roxas leaned forward a little and slipped two fingers into himself.

Electric shudders ran up his body, prickling his skin as he mewled. It wasn't the minor stretch of fingering alone, or even the mind-blowing oral Axel was giving him – it was because this was _preparation_. His whole body was aching to be _filled_, and shuddered with this first promise that it was coming.

Glancing down, Roxas caught vibrant green eyes looking up at him – heavy-lidded with lust and wine, but still watching, watching as Axel's tongue teased his glans and pressed against his slit. He whimpered, his hips jerking forward automatically, but it was hard to move and keep his fingers inside himself. Grabbing the handy dildo, Roxas glopped it up with lube quickly and dug the tip into his hole. He wasn't stretched enough, so it stung, but he sat back and forced himself down on the toy until it was buried inside him. Then, trembling, he returned his cock to Axel's lips, hot breath on his wet penis a moment before Axel sucked him in again.

Even with his hands free to brace himself, Roxas still couldn't thrust much – the dildo slipped and shifted easily, and having his ass stretched so tight made Roxas' movements tentative. He gingerly eased his erection all the way down Axel's throat, then pulled out just as slowly, giving Axel lots of time to suckle him and use his tongue. Roxas kept up the gentle in and out motion for as long as he could – unfortunately not too long, though, because between Axel's mouth, the toy inside him, and the wonderful fact that it would be _Axel inside him_ next, Roxas soon felt the heat pooling in his groin, his balls tightening, penis drooling a steady stream into Axel's hungry mouth.

"I'm gonna…cum," he panted, one hand braced on the headboard, the other pinching and playing with his nipples. "Axel…I'm, I'm close…oh, _oh!_ Mmmmmh, _Axel!_"

Head thrown back, cock buried in Axel's throat, Roxas cried out as his orgasm washed over him. His cock pulsed, ejaculating as Axel sucked and _sucked_ and drank his semen like he was dying for it. Roxas could feel every press of his tongue as Axel swallowed over and over, and he made a wordless sound of pleasure each time.

When his climax subsided, Roxas sighed, looking down fondly at Axel as his cock slipped free of Axel's wet, shining lips. "That was so good," he whispered. "You're the best."

Axel's voice was husky. "You want more though…right, master?"

Roxas smirked. "We are so going to play this game again. A _lot_." He shifted downward, grasping Axel's swollen dick. "And yes, I want more. A whole fucking lot more."

"A whole lot more fucking," Axel shot back, grinning widely, and Roxas laughed.

"That too."

Then he pushed his slippery, lube-covered fingers into Axel's ass.

"_Ahhhh, Roxas!_ Mmh…nngh…fuck…" Axel trembled in an effort to hold still and not writhe, his legs opening _wide_ to give Roxas full access. It wasn't really needed, but it made for a nice view. Roxas twirled his fingers inside Axel for a moment, spreading lube and grazing his prostate, causing Axel to keen and his cock to leak a few drops of precum. Then Roxas pulled his fingers out and picked up the vibrating plug. It was small, and even without much stretching, it would fit. The narrow tip sank into Axel's tight hole easily; the fattest part stretched his rim tight, but Axel didn't even flinch – he just moaned and relaxed and let Roxas penetrate him with the little toy.

When it slid fully inside, Roxas placed the remote within easy reach and let Axel's legs drop mostly-closed again. He then turned his attention to Axel's huge, hard cock. Hands wrapping around the shaft, Roxas brought his lips to the flushed, moist head. Kissing with parted lips, he watched Axel with hungry eyes as his hands massaged the thick cock, kisses traveling down, down to Axel's balls. Roxas sucked them into his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue, stroking Axel's cock with slow, firm pumps.

"Oh! M-Master…" Axel ventured, trying to get back into character, "Thank you, master…your mouth feels so good…I have been saving my semen for only you, master…"

"I know, babe," Roxas murmured, sitting up and reaching for a condom – Axel's size. His voice was more like his own, less like the "master." "All your cum belongs to me now."

That was…a little more than he meant to say. After all, Axel had just told Roxas he could have what he wanted – obviously meaning Axel was willing to top. That still didn't make them exclusive…no matter how long it had been since Roxas had fucked anyone else, even that blond musician he'd been meeting for a while there. But Axel…Axel didn't even bat an eye at the statement.

"Yes master…please…I only cum for you, master…I don't want anyone else to touch me like you do…" Axel faltered there, a little. His eyes opened and he glanced down, but Roxas couldn't tell if his uncertainty was because of the words he'd said or because Roxas was rolling a condom down onto Axel's cock. Followed by lube – stroking, spreading, slippery lube.

_Well, whatever_. Roxas would take care of uncertainty. Nothing was coming between them anymore – he _needed_ this, and Axel was ready. Roxas was sure. Straddling Axel's stomach, he picked up the remote. Giving Axel a sexy smirk, he thumbed the control – they both knew what happened when that little switch _flicked_. That was why Roxas was using it – it was probably why Axel had bought it, too. Because nothing could make Axel go soft if that little vibrator was playing hell with his prostate.

Roxas felt Axel's cock twitch against his ass – just at the sight of the vibrator switch in his hands. But Roxas didn't flick it on. He just licked his lips, smirking, rubbing his ass against Axel's cock. His own penis had gone flaccid after he came, but Roxas was starting to grow erect again, now. Now that the moment was close. Now that he could _have_ what he'd wanted desperately for all these months.

_Axel_.

"Are you…ready?" He asked it breathlessly, almost dizzy with impatience. He wanted to just _do it_…but he _liked_ Axel too much to just plow ahead without at least checking.

Axel bit his lip. _Oh…Oh God please…_ Roxas felt a spike of panic…but then Axel looked up. Met his eyes. Nodded.

"You…yeah. I want this. I wanna be with you."

And of _course_ that could be interpreted a lot of ways and could mean more things than one, but Roxas didn't need to dissect and discuss everything right now. Taking Axel's cock in his hand, he grasped the base of the dildo and pulled it free, slowly, stroking the living erection in his other hand. So much bigger, so much better, so much _more_. This was _Axel_.

"Me too," he breathed, and with that, he raised himself up on his knees, brought Axel's cockhead to his hole, and nudged the tip inside.

It was tight. Dildo be damned – the toy wasn't as big as Axel, and Roxas wasn't that loose. Axel's cock _stretched_ him – and holy fucking _hell_, he _felt_ it.

He _loved_ it.

Every inch – every thick, hot, iron-hard inch – pushed slowly inside him as Roxas lowered himself onto Axel's cock. The hot, throbbing dick strained him to his limit – just like Roxas had always, always wanted. And then, there was more – because this wasn't a toy. This wasn't silicone. This was part of Axel's _body_, and it was warm and alive and inside him, and Roxas was gasping, mouth open, eyes watering, but unable to stop pushing, pushing _down_, _loving_ every thick, hard inch that slid inside him, _filling him, finally_, and more than that – _binding them_.

"Axel, God, oh Axel…_fuck!_"

He hit bottom, just like that. God only knew if Roxas had ever taken a man's cock all the way to the root like that, first time. Roxas couldn't even remember, but it didn't matter. He felt so _full_. Axel was inside him – thick, hot, wonderful _Axel_, so deep, and it felt like nothing inside him wasn't part of Axel now, because everything was Axel, _Roxas_ was Axel and he was hot and his cock was shuddering and arched up, pointed straight to the ceiling, and Roxas didn't think he would ever take a cock with this much eye-watering _joy_ ever again, as long as he lived.

Because…_Axel_.

After a minute, he started to get his sight and hearing back – the world had all kind of…slipped away there, for a second. And that's when he noticed Axel's face.

Eyes wide. Mouth open. Shock…and beautiful catharsis. And then eyes fell shut, mouth formed the words, _Fuck…Roxas…_, and there it was – the bliss. The ecstasy Roxas was already drowning in. Axel was feeling it too.

They were the same.

Something wet and warm broke from the corners of Roxas' eyes as he blinked, head lolling back, but he didn't think too much about it. Axel was inside him – what else could he care about? After waiting, waiting so long – "_Axel_." It was a sigh of wonder, Roxas' hands trailing down a flat, sweaty stomach. "Babe…wow. You feel so good…"

"_Nnngh, Roxas…_" Axel was tense, his eyes rolling back as he struggled to focus.

"Thank you so much, Axel," Roxas murmured, leaning forward a little, fingers stroking circles around Axel's nipples just to make him shiver and squirm. "This is amazing. Feeling you like this…I love it." He lifted up a little…slid back down again. Just a little. "Babe, _fuck_…your cock is the best I've ever had. I'm not…not kidding." Slowly, he squeezed Axel's shaft with his ass. "I fucking love it, Axel," he sighed, lifting even higher now – almost all the way off Axel's cock, before he sank slowly down again. "You're the best. Nobody feels as good as you. Nobody ever felt as fucking good as you…" He broke off with a gasp – he'd found the right angle to make Axel's cock rub over his prostate. _Oh fuck yes_.

"Baby…" Axel groaned, his body arching fitfully, "Just…fuck me. Fuck me, Roxas." Green eyes – so green, so _wanting_, watching him with that adoring look. "Fuck me any way you want to. Use me so you can feel good."

With a sexy smirk, Roxas picked up the plug's remote, one finger sliding over the control while Axel watched, his cock jumping inside Roxas. "I already feel good," he purred, slowly lifting himself onto his knees. "Now let's make sure _you_ cum hard enough to rip this condom." With that, he slammed back down and flicked the vibrator on.

"_Fuck!_" Axel screamed, arching up so hard he nearly sent Roxas flying. "_Roxas!_ Oh fuck, _yes!_" His cock was _throbbing_ inside Roxas, so deep in his ass, and Roxas gave him just a few more moments to enjoy the thrumming vibrations before he flicked the toy off again.

"Can't have you cum too soon, can we?" he purred.

Axel collapsed, sweat coating his face and chest as he panted for air. Words seemed a little beyond him at the moment. Roxas grinned. "My turn now."

He said that, but he was secretly hoping Axel would get quite a lot out of this too – and he wasn't disappointed. Rising up on his knees again, Roxas began to work himself up and down the length of Axel's cock, putting his strong, slender thighs to work, his ass tightening naturally with each upward pull. Roxas started slow and controlled, enjoying every hot inch of Axel's erection as it slid in and out of him. He watched Axel bite his lip and grunt and whimper, his cock delightfully remaining rock-hard as Roxas gracefully began to work toward a faster pace. He was good at this, after all – his legs could handle quite a lot before getting tired, and Roxas _liked_ the way Axel was staring at him, so he made sure he looked _good_.

Once in a while, he'd flick the vibrator on for a few seconds, just to make sure Axel didn't start to go soft. Axel always threw his head back, _loudly_ appreciating the stimulation, but it took his eyes off Roxas, which was less and less okay as Roxas began to really _ride_ Axel's cock. He wanted those hot green eyes _on him_, flicking from his chest to his face and his tossing hair to his bouncing cock leaking precum and slapping down into the puddle of it forming on Axel's stomach.

So Roxas backed off on the vibrator…and Axel didn't seem to notice. He was lost in the wonder of the sights and sounds of Roxas, Roxas riding his cock hard and fast, now. Head thrown back, Roxas rolled his hips, snapping them forward and down each time to take Axel as deep as he could. For his part, Axel was a moaning mess – fists clenching, arms straining in his bindings, and hips flexing up to meet Roxas, pushing his cock that tiny bit deeper, bringing them just a bit closer.

"Axel," Roxas gasped, hands resting on his stomach for stability as he threw himself into the sex like nothing else mattered. "Axel…oh God…how does it…_mmmh_, feel?"

The answer came in a thin, weak voice. "Baby…_ng._ Wow…"

"You like it?" Roxas grinned tiredly, still slamming down hard each time. The slapping of skin on skin was making him crazy. "You feel good when I fuck you like this?"

Green eyes rolled right back in Axel's head. "_God_."

"Say my name," he demanded, sitting down hard and grinding his hips, making Axel's cock shift inside him and set off sparks of hot bliss. "Tell me what I'm doing to you, Axel. Tell me you love it."

"Yeah, oh…I fucking _do_. Fuck…_Roxas_." Axel's hips bucked up into him. "Fuck me harder, baby. Make me cum in…inside you. I'm so c-close…" Roxas agreeably decided to do as asked and began to pound himself with Axel's cock again, hard and fast enough to strain his muscles now. "_Roxas!_ Ahhhh, fuck, fuck…_Roxas, Roxas_ holy shit, I'm gonna cum…gonna…_Roxas!_"

That was the sound he'd been waiting for – the moment Axel's orgasm began. As Axel's massive cock began to tremble and pulse inside him – hard enough that even the condom couldn't completely negate the sensation – Roxas flicked the vibrator on again. Axel wailed, the vibrations driving his orgasm higher, making him spurt even _harder_ as Roxas rode him right through it, angling his hips to nail his own prostate with quick, rapid thrusts.

Just barely, Roxas retained the awareness to flick the vibrator off again before it got painful for Axel. As Axel's peak passed, Roxas grabbed hold of his own needy erection and jerked himself hard. Axel was still shaking, twitching, and cumming inside him, his green eyes hazy and staring at Roxas, spent but still in awe. That look did it. More than Axel's thick cock inside him, more than the sudden fire bursting through him as he masturbated himself – Axel's eyes on him flipped the switch, and Roxas came.

"Axel! Axel, ahhhh, _Axel!_" His cock shuddered and spurted hot bursts of semen onto Axel's chest and stomach. Hypnotized green watched every splash of Roxas' cum as he ejaculated all over Axel, just like he'd promised to do.

He was shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, but Roxas held himself up a little longer as he looked down at Axel, still dribbling the last of his semen onto Axel's abs. "Wow…" Roxas sighed, amazed at the sight of Axel, covered in cum. Roxas didn't think he'd ever ejaculated that much all at once, and Axel, face flushed, was exhausted, grinning at him. A bit of Roxas' semen had landed on his face, and Axel's tongue slipped out, as Roxas stared, and gathered the fluid from the corner of his mouth and lips.

With a groan, Roxas melted forward, greedily attacking Axel's mouth, tasting his own flavor as he plunged his tongue in and kissed the breath out of Axel – at least, as much as was left, and hadn't already been fucked out of him. Axel's cock slid slowly free as they made out, passionate and far too lustful for two guys who had just orgasmed. The thing was, Roxas' body was humming with contentment, but his feelings were running higher than ever. They just wouldn't calm down, and they were all tangled up in _Axel_.

"_Mmmh…_baby…can you…unlock me?" Axel's voice was muffled in Roxas' mouth, broken by repeated deep kisses. "Wanna hold you…"

"Oh! Yeah, hang on…" Roxas reached for the key and almost tumbled onto his face. His hips and ass were a combination of numb and burning that he hadn't felt in a _while._ Axel, after all, was…_big_.

Chuckling at his own clumsiness – and the wonderful, lingering feeling of having been _stretched_ and _full_ – Roxas propped himself up on his arms, fetched the key, and unlocked Axel's hands…which immediately buried themselves in his hair and pulled him into another round of steamy, passionate kissing. It felt so good, Roxas half thought he was going to get hard again, biology be damned.

He didn't – they let things cool down a little before finally separating. Axel looked up at him with the most content smile Roxas had ever seen him wear – an expression that probably belonged on _his_ face right now, as he was the one who had finally got what he wanted. "You okay?" he murmured, fingers playing tenderly over Axel's face.

"I'm…" Axel's mouth worked for a moment, but nothing came out. Shaking his head and grinning, he gave up. "Yeah. A lot more than okay." He wrapped his arms around Roxas and rolled onto his side, keeping their bodies pressed together, so close. "Listen, I…I wanted to ask you, tonight, to…to um, be my—"

"Boyfriend?" Roxas smiled.

Axel blinked, but nodded. "Yeah…"

"I know. I figured. And…yes, I will."

Axel gulped. Smiled weakly. Then kissed Roxas tenderly, lips and tongue trembling in the contact.

When they separated, they didn't really pull back. On an impulse, Roxas added, "It was a yes anyway, you know. You didn't have to do this to convince me."

"I know," Axel answered. "But I wanted to try. I didn't want to ask you without at least…reciprocating, once. And I wanted to make you happy."

Beaming, Roxas nuzzled Axel's throat. "Well, you fucking succeeded at _that_. Congrats."

"_Mmh…_yeah. But I didn't expect…" He cleared his throat. Roxas looked up. "What I mean is, I liked it. Way more than I thought I would." Roxas' eyes went wide, and Axel flushed, glancing down. "I…I don't have any desire to, you know, _be a top_. But if it's like this, I guess…"

"What?" Roxas felt like he couldn't breathe. Axel looked up, shyly, but there was so much happiness hovering under the surface.

"I felt amazing, being inside you. When you took charge and all…I dunno. I feel like, if you're being…dominant, I guess? Then the physical part isn't the important thing. S-So…if you're the one who fucks _me_, I think I love it whether you penetrate me or you make me penetrate you." Axel blushed again, then added, "I…I didn't…even need the vibrator, not really. I mean, it was good, but I definitely would have cum without it."

Roxas swallowed. This was so much more than he'd ever expected. In all the months of hooking up with Axel – ever since he'd _met_ the guy and realized Axel wasn't a natural top – he'd _never_ expected this. "So…you're saying that…we're boyfriends. We're a couple, dating…all that. And in bed, I can make you my little bitch…" Axel's eyelids fluttered, a shudder running though his whole body as he sighed breathily. "And I can have your big, gorgeous cock inside me…anytime we have sex?"

Axel's lips brushed against his own. "If that's what you want…" he breathed, "…that's what I want too."

The thrill of those words shivered through Roxas with hot tingles all over his body and a tight feeling in his chest. He couldn't stop smiling. "So. Uh, does this mean I need to buy some whips and chains?" he teased.

Axel laughed out loud. "Nnnnnot too into pain, baby, I have to say."

"But you're into _me,_" Roxas smirked.

Axel purred, "I'm _balls deep_ into _you_."

Roxas snorted, blinking in shock. "You just said that. You really just said that."

"I meant it, too," Axel growled, pulling Roxas into another rough, deep kiss.

~o~

Epilogue

The toys quickly became less of a feature in their encounters. They kept toys around, for a while – more for foreplay and warming up than the grand finale.

Roxas took absolute charge of their sex lives. He was king of the bedroom, and Axel was the slave, the concubine, the kept man, the slut from the streets, the virginal servant boy, the conquered barbarian, the captured thief. Whatever Roxas could think of – or find a reason to tie up and molest – Axel played it perfectly, and Roxas got the physical satisfaction he'd been aching for since they met.

He had already long since dropped all other men, and he told Axel so, eventually. Axel blushed and admitted that he'd given up others quite a long time before Roxas had. He'd been seeing some guy with long, dark hair for a while in the beginning, but the dude bored him and his cock wasn't _that _nice, so he quit. The last other man he'd had was the one who fucked him in the foursome with Roxas. He hadn't wanted anyone but Roxas after that – and a while before, honestly, but he'd been trying…until then.

They confused their friends. No one understood why two bottoms would get together and be exclusive – but that's what they were, and it went on so long that their friends eventually gave up, called them married lesbians, and quit worrying about it. Axel and Roxas took it in stride, didn't argue with the teasing, and kept falling in love with each other over and over – and making love the way _they_ liked to, without caring what anyone else said was normal.

~o~


End file.
